1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical apparatus for observation such as a telescope having the image vibration correcting function of detecting the amount of vibration of the optical apparatus, and deflecting the optical axis of the optical apparatus so as to hold the optical image of the optical apparatus always at a predetermined position on the basis of the detection output.
2. Related Background Art
As an apparatus for eliminating the image vibration of an optical apparatus for observation, there are known binoculars with an image stabilizer as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 50-5058 wherein a gyroscope is connected to an erect prism supported by gimbals.
However, in the image stabilizer using a gyroscope, the rotor of the gyroscope is rotated at a high speed and therefore, much time is required before a motor is fully rotated, and since the prism is floating-supported by gimbals mechanism, sudden panning or tilting, when effected, causes the prism to strike against the inner wall of the optical apparatus, and this has caused a trouble in some cases. Also, after the use of the apparatus, it is necessary to effect the caging of the gyroscope and operation is cumbersome. Further, the gyroscope requires a certain degree of mass, and this has led to the disadvantage that the optical apparatus itself becomes heavy and bulky.